The invention relates to filter elements.
Filter elements for filtering fluid are known in the prior art including annular filter elements (cylindrical, oval, elliptical, racetrack shaped, and other closed-loop shapes), and including panel filter elements. The filter element typically includes filter media having a border or perimeter having a frame and/or seal therealong. An annular filter element typically includes annular filter media having a hollow interior and extending axially between first and second axial ends, with the first axial end being open and defining an axial flow path therethrough communicating with the hollow interior, and with fluid flowing axially along the axial flow path through the noted open axial end. A panel filter element is typically flat and may have a rectangular shaped perimeter. During servicing, it is not uncommon for service personnel to remove the filter element from its housing and attempt to percussively clean same by striking the perimeter or border of the filter element (e.g. one or both of the axial ends of an annular filter element; e.g. the edge of the perimeter or border of a panel filter element) against an impact surface, to dislodge and shake free containment and dirt. This can damage the filter element including seals, which in turn can open a bypass flow path, defeating the filter function when the filter element is re-installed.
The present invention arose during continuing development efforts in the above technology, including directed toward solving the noted problems.